once_upon_afandomcom-20200213-history
Tangled
Tangled is a Disney film featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It was written by Dan Fogelman and directed by Nathan Greno and Byron Howard. It was released November 24, 2010. Tangled is based on "Rapunzel", a fairytale written by the Brothers Grimm. Plot Long ago, a drop of sunlight became a golden flower capable of healing any decay or injury. The flower, used by Mother Gothel to retain her youth, is discovered by soldiers of a nearby kingdom. They use the flower to heal their ailing queen, who soon after gives birth to Princess Rapunzel. Gothel discovers that Rapunzel's hair has the flower's healing properties, so she kidnaps Rapunzel and raises her as her own daughter in an isolated tower. Once a year, the King and Queen release sky lanterns on her birthday, hoping for their daughter's return. Nearing her eighteenth birthday, Rapunzel asks Gothel for permission to leave the tower and discover the source of the lanterns, but Gothel refuses. Elsewhere, a thief known as Flynn Rider has stolen Rapunzel's crown from the kingdom and inadvertently discovers the tower after ditching his cohorts, the Stabbington brothers. Rapunzel captures Flynn and discovers the crown, but is unaware of its significance. Rapunzel plans to show Flynn to Gothel to prove she can take care of herself, but when Gothel becomes enraged at Rapunzel's insistent desire to leave, she asks for a special paint that will take Gothel three days to obtain. Gothel agrees and departs, and Rapunzel convinces Flynn to escort her to see the lanterns in exchange for the crown. During their excursion, Flynn takes Rapunzel to the Snuggly Duckling, a pub filled with the frightening people Gothel warned Rapunzel about, but who instead are charmed by Rapunzel's innocence. When the royal soldiers appear, searching for Flynn, the pub regulars help the pair escape. The soldiers give chase, led by Maximus, one of the lead horses in the royal army, and locate them at a dam. The dam is inadvertently breached, and the resulting deluge traps Flynn and Rapunzel in a flooding cave. Fearing this is the end, Flynn reveals his real name is Eugene Fitzherbert. Rapunzel starts to reveal her hair glows when she sings, but realizes that is their key to escape as her hair provides enough light to find a way out of the cave. Eugene and Rapunzel take refuge in a forest, where Gothel, now in league with the Stabbingtons, gives the crown to Rapunzel and suggests challenging Eugene's interest in her with it. The next morning, Maximus finds the pair and tries to capture Eugene, but Rapunzel arranges a truce in honor of her birthday. The group reaches the kingdom and enjoys the festivities, culminating in an evening cruise as the lanterns are released. There, Rapunzel gives Eugene the crown. When he sees the Stabbingtons on the shore, Eugene leaves Rapunzel and intends to let them have the crown. Instead, the brothers tie Eugene onto a boat and confront Rapunzel, claiming Eugene is escaping with the crown. Gothel then stages a rescue by betraying the brothers and returns Rapunzel to the tower as Eugene and the Stabbingtons are arrested by the royal guards. Back at the tower, Rapunzel recognizes the symbol of the kingdom, which she had subconsciously incorporated into her paintings over the years. Realizing that she is the long-lost princess, she confronts Gothel. As Eugene is being led to execution, he is rescued by the Snuggly Duckling regulars and carried back to Gothel's tower by Maximus. Eugene enters the tower by climbing Rapunzel's hair, where Gothel stabs him with a knife. Rapunzel agrees to lifelong captivity if she is allowed to heal him, but before she has the chance to save him, Eugene cuts off all of Rapunzel's hair, turning it from golden blonde to brown and destroying its magic. Gothel's age rapidly catches up to her, and she falls from the tower, disintegrating into dust. As Eugene dies, a heartbroken Rapunzel's tear lands on his cheek and restores his life. The two return to the kingdom, where Rapunzel is reunited with her parents. The kingdom breaks out in celebration and Eugene is pardoned for his crimes. Rapunzel and Eugene eventually marry. Show Adaption *Rapunzel has a deceased older brother. *Rapunzel was not kidnapped by Mother Gothel, but just by a witch. *The Witch is actually Rapunzel's greatest fear materialized by magic. Rapunzel only left the tower after killing the Witch. *Prince Charming rescues her from her tower, instead of Flynn Rider. He is, though, running away into the forest. *Rapunzel's hair docent have magical properties. *In Isaac's story, Emma is locked in a tower by her "mother", just like was in the movie. Following the rescue, Emma is dressed in an outfit which resembles Flynn Rider. Characters Featured *Rapunzel *Rapunzel (allusion) *Mother Gothel (allusion) *Mother Gothel (allusion) *Flynn Rider (allusion) *Rapunzel's unnamed parents Location Featured *Rapunzel's Tower